My love, always
by Woody2792
Summary: Arya/Eragon songfic. Eragon's POV, to the song 'All I ever Wanted' by Basshunter, as suggested by Underdog112


How Arya could maintain an expressionless façade for the majority of the time she was in the Varden, and indeed surrounded by her own people was just one of the puzzles that baffled Eragon. The times when the elf did smile, the whole room seemed to be lit up by it.

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling_

She had rejected his advances so many times that the Rider found it hard to see why he still carried the feeling that were nestled deep in his heart. There was something that attracted him to her, and despite the ridiculousness of the analogy, he could not help but be a moth to her flame.

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see_

She was an elven princess, and he was the beginning of a new generation of Riders. He wanted to keep Arya as a friend and ensure her happiness, no matter the cost. She did not seem to see that his intentions were serious, as serious as he was about making Alagaesia safe once again.

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me_

He had gone over the events of the Agaetί Blodhren many times since that night, and had cursed his actions many times. He may want to be with Arya, more than his need of water at times, but even he could see that that was not the way to go about it. It may have been this that had put her off his advances, however that did not change the fact he loved her.

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me_

Eragon was sat in his tree, in Ellesmera, lying with his back against Saphira, relishing the warmth she provided. He knew Arya was in the elven homeland, and wished for her to visit him. The elves were a sociable race, but he had acclimatised to Arya's way of dealing with life, and had yet to do so for the others. She had spent so long living with humans and dwarves that even she had changed, and the young Rider felt more comfortable in her presence.

_I'm so alone_

_Here on my own_

_And I'm waiting for you to come_

Together, he and Arya were special. Together they had fought off both Durza and Varaug, living to tell the tale. When they were together, they accomplished feats that were hard for others. If they were to be together out of battle, then he could feel it that they would be amazing. If only he could get the elf to see this…

_I want to be_

_A part of you_

_Think of all the things we could do_

Saphira often despaired over Eragon's multitude of thoughts concerning Arya, every day. He knew that she only felt half of what he did, through their link, and due to this, he excused her comments. Only when it came to battle was he fully aware of how distracting the thoughts were, and even then he was unable to keep her out of them completely.

_And everyday_

_You're in my head_

_I want to have you in my bed_

Eragon did not want to press suit with Arya Svit-Kona, in fear of losing their friendship, and the trust that came with it. He treasured the time they had spent outside of Eastcroft, and from that moment on knew that she was the one for him.

_You are the one_

_You're in my eyes_

_All I ever wanted in my life_

There were countless times that Eragon had caught a glimpse of emotion of Arya's face, and had willed it to materialise into something fully, but the times it did occur were rare. He had longed to keep hold of her after she learnt of Oromis and Glaedr's deaths, but he had let her go to preserve their 'relationship'. It was as much as he could do to stop himself from going to Tialdarί Hall and confessing all to the raven-haired elf.

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me_

Eragon loved the time that he spent with Arya, and wished it was longer. He wished she would see him as someone more than a friend, or confidante. He wanted her to realise that his intentions were serious, that he meant every word and that it was not an immature view.

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me_

Before every battle the Rider prepared himself mentally, and cast wards over those he loved, and always snuck a look at the elf, who normally stood next to him. With a roar from Saphira, they normally readied themselves, and then leapt off.

"_Are you ready"_

Eragon knew he would have to control the internal battle that was raging inside of him if he was to stand any chance with Arya, and for that reason he vowed to wait it out. He too was immortal, so he planned to wait until later in their lives, when the terror of the Black King had been abolished, and the empire was safe.

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me_

His love for Arya would outlast empires, and he knew that it was the real thing. He just needed her to realise this too. She was his life.

_All I ever wanted_


End file.
